Sakuno Revolution
by feiry
Summary: The Tennis boys are all popular idols but they are not yet satisfied. They want Sakuno to become one as well. How will they do it? What challenges will they all face? Will they succeed?


Chapter 1

Spark! Idol Revolution!

They made a history.

The largest and longest stadium in Japan was tightly packed with teenagers who were all excited in the concert of the popular Prince Band. It was a group comprised of good-looking, talented tennis players who each have striking talents in different fields. Their band was easily recognized and was given the title as Japan's number 1 top idol.

After their debut two months ago, each and every one of them were offered to do hundreds of commercials, TV shows, movies and Jdoramas , they were invited in countless interviews and even hosts in top-rated talk shows, they were also the frequently seen models in both girls and boys magazine. In a short period of time, they have released 17 albums which sold about a million of copies; their band surely is successful and admired.

But Life is not complete without the word 'Love', these princes' hearts were not yet satisfied and contended, they are continuously hoping for the answer of the same girl they let's just say coincidentally but truly love. She was Ryuzaki Sakuno, an ordinary girl, but for our dear princes she was not, who has a not-so ordinary personality that made the cold ice-berg hearts of this drop dead tennis stars melt like an ice which was defrosted from the refrigerator. She is very young indeed, and so they were, but too young and too dense to fall in love with one of them, the boys knew this for they had known this little girl for about a year or so, and her magnetic kindness and angelic, naive characteristic was not that hard for everyone to see. Even for blinded people, as what Kikumaru Eiji says.

Because of her denseness and innocence, the boys thought of a plan of letting Sakuno recognized their feelings. They have tried lots of things like taking her out on a group date and individual dates which she just thought of as a friendly reunion or a simple get-together. It is not also very effective because they need to go out in a disguise and so they cannot do everything freely, Even Atobe had a difficult time.

They have also tried in taking her into their houses but she only considered it as a normal sleep-over. Desperate, the boys have agreed to use their last resort, that is, asking Inui Sadaharu and Yanagi Renji, their self-proclaim managers, to devise a plan so that they can properly tell Sakuno their feelings.

The two data masters speedily calculated and formulated tactics to be put to use. And with the twinkle of Inui's eyeglasses, Yanagi handed out a paper to everyone. The boys looked all shocked when they saw what was written on the paper, well, excluding Tezuka and Sanada, who remain silent , and Yukimura and Fuji who just gave a mystifying smile.

"But Inui! This is Impossible!" Kikumaru protested, "There's no way, Sakuno-chan will do it!"

"Don't misunderstood me or anything, it's not like I'm agreeing with Kikumaru, Ahm… he just said the same idea before I could even say it but I also think that Sakuno will not do it." Mukahi said.

"Nya! It's just the same! You still agree with me!" Kikumaru snapped.

And before any riot start, Oishi and Oshitari held back their bandmates and told them that they should let Inui and Yanagi to explain thei reasons of setting up such plan. The others nodded and so as Kikumaru and Mukahi.

"Well…" Inui started, "You have told us and even if you don't, that you all have tried different strategies in making Ryuzaki realize your feelings, I just don't know if Tezuka and Sanada joined you in such activities, Tachibana can be excluded because even he's like the two stoic ones, he only see Ryuzaki as a younger sister…"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Anou… Inui, I think you should proceed on your reason rather than the one you are currently tackling about." Oishi interrupted as he felt Tezuka and Sanada including Tachibana's fiery auras.

"I think so too Inui." Kajimoto said.

Inui looked confused for the first time and so Yanagi was the one who explained everything to them.

"Well, all your plans are useless since there is a huge wall between you, Sakuno is just an ordinary girl while all of you are swimming in gold and riches, that gap is the hindrance, even you don't want to admit it, you are in different worlds, that is why, in order to overcome that interference, Sakuno must be an idol like you."

"I still don't get it." Many said.

"It's just like this, If Sakuno is an idol, you can go out with her easily, that means, no disguise, no rumors will rise, no controversies because you can say that you are out together because of work, the chances of you spending time with her will also increase, Sadaharu calculated it as 95 percent, because you can be in a commercial, TV drama or movie together, there is no doubt that one of you will become her love team or leading man if she is to become an idol, so with this reasons, we thought of a plan of having Sakuno, enter the entertainment world." Yanagi said.

"Even so, how will that help in making Sakuno realize our feelings?" Kisarazu Ryo asked.

"As you spent time together, Love will bloom." Inui said.

"I don't think it will work." Shishido said bluntly.

"But we can give it a try and I really wonder how Sakuno will look like on TV" Ootori said.

"Still cute of course." Many said.

They all laughed with what they said, after some time of thinking about the plan, they've all agree to do it, some say that it will also be a good help for Sakuno to overcome her shyness, being an idol can mold her personality, she would learn and experience many things, she will surely have fun.

"Yosh! It's decided then! We will start our new project! We'll make Sakuno, the most popular idol!" Kikumaru and Mukahi shouted lively.

"We'll have her start her own revolution!" Wakato, Sengoku, Niou and Marui said.

"Heee… you guys, don't be overexcited, we still have two problems." Ibu Shinji said.

The others looked at him curiously.

Ibu sighed.

"Well, how will she have her debut?" He asked.

"The Rainbow Cosmetics is looking for a person who will endorse their products, I've talked to the President of the company and she said that they can't find a suitable one for the commercial." Inui answered.

"Rainbow Cosmetics? The one that have idols endorsed their products?" Yukimura asked.

Inui nodded, "Many popular idols today had started with commercial debuts, and most of them had theirs in Rainbow Cosmetics, if we'll have Sakuno auditioned for the commercial, it can be her stepping stone."

"It sounds nice, but the other problem is, Will Sakuno agree to become an idol?" Ibu asked again.

The others become silent.

"There is a 50-50 chance." Inui and Yanagi said together.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll submit a review.


End file.
